Grim Tales: Necropollins
by NicoleChan14
Summary: Junior se siente culpable, aun no supera lo que sucedió solo hace un par de días, el desea hacer algo por su media hermana, y a causa de unas flores se le ocurre algo que los meterá en problemas. Los hechos narrados son mi visión de lo que ocurre después del capitulo 6. One-Short


**Grim Tales no me pertenece, le pertenece a Bleedman.**

* * *

Grim Tales: Necropollins

* * *

Ya era de día en el castillo Grim y un joven Grim Jr, estaba levantándose, se frotó los ojos y se dirigió a su baño personal.

Se cepilló los dientes y lavó su huesuda cara. Entonces se miró en el espejo, seguía igual que ayer, uno de sus ojos seguía siendo un simple agujero, y el otro, seguía siendo el ojo que MinnieMandy le había regalado hace solo un par de días. Odiaba lucir así, aunque en realidad ya se había acostumbrado, pero el mirar ese ojo de color gris le recordaba todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar a Minnie, todo el dolor, y las escenas en las que ella era cruelmente desgarrada volvían a su memoria a veces hasta en forma de pesadillas. Quería redimirse con ella, hacer algo bueno por su hermana, un pequeño detalle que pudiera hacerla sonreír.

Sacudió su cabeza, como si intentara quitar esas ideas de su mente. Fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y salió rumbo al comedor. Se sentó en la larga mesa y Pain le sirvió el desayuno.

-Gracias Pain ¿Mis padres salieron?- Preguntó Junior.

-Así es joven maestro, pero volverán en la tarde.

-¿Y Minnie aun no se ha levantado?

-La joven maestra se levantó hace una hora, ahora debe estar en la biblioteca.

Pain se fue a la cocina, y Junior comió lentamente su desayuno. Seguía pensando en que podía hacer por Minnie. Quería regalarle algo pero no sabia que. Tal vez si iba a la biblioteca a acompañarla se le ocurriría algo.

Al terminar de comer, Junior se levantó, le entregó su plato y cubiertos a Pain para que los lavara y fue directamente a la biblioteca. Buscó a Minnie con la mirada hasta que la vio sentada en un sillón, con la vista pegada en un grueso libro. Él se le acercó y ella alzó la mirada. Esa mirada con un solo ojo, ese aspecto físico, como el de una muñeca cocida. También le recordaba esas cosas horribles a Junior…

-Buenos días querido hermano, ¿que te ha atraído a venir aquí?- Saludó MinnieMandy sonriendo cálidamente.

-Pain me dijo que estarías aquí.- Dijo Junior.- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué estas leyendo?

-Me siento bien hermano querido, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi estado de ánimo.- Respondió con su melodiosa voz.- Leo un libro de botánica del inframundo, ver estas hermosas flores es muy tranquilizador, aunque solo pueda observarlas y no tocarlas ni sentir su delicioso aroma.

-Ok.-Dijo Junior.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Sabes que tu compañía siempre será bien recibida hermano.- Dijo Minnie.

Junior acercó un banquito y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Ella siguió pasando las páginas y leyéndole a Junior la descripción de cada una de las flores. Hasta que llegaron a una pagina con flores purpuras que Junior jamás había visto.

-¿Qué clase de flores son esas?- Preguntó el chico Reaper.

-Son Necropollins, hermosas y exóticas, solo crecen en lo mas profundo del inframundo, lejos de este el reino de nuestro padre.- Respondió MinnieMandy.- ¡Oh! ¡Daria todo lo que poseo con tal de ver, tocar y sentir la esencia de estas flores aunque fuese por un minuto!

-Todo lo que posees…-Murmuró Junior.- ¿Eso es lo que deseas?

-Lo deseo en verdad hermano.- Asintió la chica.- ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando hermano mio?

-Pienso en que ¿Por qué no vamos?- Propuso el chico.- Recuerda que la oz de papá tiene la habilidad de transportarnos a algo así, podríamos usarla.

-Pero hermano querido, nos meteremos en severos problemas si nuestros padres descubren nuestra acción.- Dijo Minnie.- Recuerda que nos tienen prohibido utilizar aquel objeto de gran poder.

-No te preocupes tanto, no se enteraran créeme, regresaremos antes de que vuelvan.

Junior salió corriendo de la biblioteca, sin escuchar las advertencias de su hermana. Fue hacia el estudio de su padre, y afortunadamente la oz estaba allí, la tomó y salió del estudio con cuidado por si los guardias estaban vigilando el sector. Y a paso seguro llegó a la biblioteca.

-Oh hermano ¿Por qué realizas este acto de locura y rebeldía frente a las expectativas de nuestros padres?- Dijo Minnie al ver regresar a su hermano llevando la oz consigo.- ¿Por qué buscas tan desesperadamente que se cumpla este mi deseo?

-Bueno…yo, después de todo lo que pasamos, pensé que debía hacer algo por ti, aunque sé que esto no es suficiente…

-Pero mi querido hermano, tu sabes que nunca podría guardar tal resentimiento contra ti… Tú sabes ya todo lo que mi corazón siente al verte, conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sabes que lo que ocurrió ya es parte de nuestro pasado…

-Ya lo se Minnie, pero aun así quiero hacer algo para…que te sientas bien…

-Con que tú estés a mi lado, mi adorado hermano, viviré de forma plena y pacifica el resto de mi vida.

-Pero Minnie, aun así quiero hacer esto ¿ok?

-"Suspiro" Tu determinación y necedad son muy grandes hermano, ten en cuenta que eso puede ser tanto una virtud como un gran defecto que puede afectar como te contemplan los de tu alrededor. Pero ya que es tu ideal el cumplir este, mi pequeño anhelo, no pondré objeción alguna. Solo pido de corazón que esta travesía no provoque la ira de nuestros padres.

-¡Perfecto Minnie! ¡Así se habla! Ahora acércate a mí, ¡Voy a hacer algo genial!

Junior tomó la oz e hizo un corte en el aire, como había visto hacer a su padre, el Grim Reaper, muchas veces. Y se hizo un gran tajo, los dos sintieron una gran ráfaga de viento que venia del otro lado de aquel tajo. Junior sacó la cabeza para ver hacia donde salía la abertura. Era un sitio rocoso en el que habían muchas flores purpuras ¡Eran las Necropollins! Junior observó bien el lugar, para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligros. Al ver que el lugar parecía deshabitado, volteo y le dijo a Minnie:

-Todo despejado…

* * *

**Espero que a los fans de Grim Tales les haya gustado mi fic, quise escribir algo como que pasó antes del comienzo de la historia, o sea antes de que Junior y Minnie llegaran al valle de las Necropollins. Estoy pensando en escribir un fic largo de Grim Tales, pero aun está como un proyecto. Para los que también leen el Doujinshi de las chicas superpoderosas, si desean pueden ir a leer mi historia Powerpuff girls Doujinshi: Red Menace para que vean si es de su agrado. Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer este pequeño one short.**


End file.
